Psychic Vision
by ldyjaydin
Summary: A one-shot with some Daryl/Carol smut. 6 years before the end of the world, Carol is given a vision by a psychic that gives her hope for passion in her future.


**Psychic Vision**

This is just a little one-shot with some Daryl/Carol smut. I know I said after writing "Hallucinations" and "The Green-Eyed Monster" that I was taking a writing break, but this popped into my head. It demanded to be written, even if it isn't nearly as in-depth as the other stories.

This takes place about 6 years before the zombie apocalypse. I do not believe in psychics or anything of the abilities portrayed in this story but it was an interesting plot device. Sorry if I mess up anything with the tarot cards. Hope you all enjoy it!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Georgian sun was shining brightly in the blue sky. There was not a cloud in the sky. The air was warm but not oppressively so, which was so common. Trees were heavy with flowers, welcoming spring into the world. Cars moved along the roads with windows open to let the pleasant weather in.

Carol pulled her old Pontiac into the small parking lot next to the bakery. Looking in the mirror under the visor, she adjusted her large sun glasses. They covered the black eye well. However, the large bruise running from her cheek down the jaw line was harder to hide. Make-up never lasted long enough to be effective. She knew people were going to be giving her pitying looks. If anyone asked, she already had her typical excuse ready in her mind: she fell getting out of the shower. Simple enough.

She wasn't even sure what had set Ed off last night. Dinner was cooked perfectly and was ready exactly when he got home. Laundry was done and she had gotten everything ironed the way he liked it. Sophia had been on her best behavior so he couldn't find fault with her.

She hadn't even mentioned the fact that the night before he'd come home at 1am, smelling strongly of perfume. Frankly, she would rather he sleep with other women than her. Sex with Ed was not an enjoyable experience. On the very rare occasion that he would demand it from her, she would just lay there, control her breathing and wait for it to be over.

Yet, despite getting everything perfect for him, he'd still hit her twice across the face. She suspected it had to do with pressure at work, as he'd been mumbling about his boss being unreasonable. Nothing she could do about that but suck it up and deal. She knew she should leave him but she was a coward. She didn't know how without money or friends or family to turn to.

Looking towards the bakery made her smile and forget all about those worries. The place made specialty cakes and she'd ordered one for Sophia's birthday. Her little 6-year-old was enamored with unicorns at the moment and she'd gotten a cake made to look like a unicorn lying down. It was going to look great and she could not wait to see Sophia's face light up when she saw it. It was the least she could do considering Ed would not let her have a birthday party or any more toys, only practical presents like clothes or school supplies.

Of course, Carol knew she was in for a beating because the cake cost $65. She'd asked permission to get it but Ed has been engrossed in a football game at the time and just agreed with her so she'd leave him alone. She hadn't told him the price. It would be worth every blow for Sophia when he found out.

As she got out of the car, a fluttering of white caught her eye. She turned towards the little brick house on the other side of the parking lot from the bakery. It had a big sign by it reading **Psychic**. Underneath that, it advertised tarot card readings, palm readings and visions. Carol didn't really believe people had power to tell the future. If they did, wouldn't they all be millionaires and hiding their secret away from the world? No, this place was just for fun and not anything that should be taken seriously.

Carol was about to turn back towards the bakery when she saw the white fluttering was a woman standing on the porch. She had very long black hair tied back with a colorful scarf. Her dress was white and made of a delicate gauze material. It was flapping in the wind. Carol realized that the woman was staring at her. Staring right at her bruises. Embarrassed, Carol started towards the bakery.

"Wait!" cried the woman.

Carol stopped and looked back at her, very surprised the woman spoke to her. She found that she became invisible to most people when they grasped the significance of her bruises. Standing there self-consciously, she watched as the woman came down the steps and walked right up to her. She looked like a stereotypical gypsy up close.

The woman reached up and removed Carol's sunglasses, peering at her black eye with concern. Carol wasn't sure why she didn't just bolt over to the bakery but this woman's brazenness had her mesmerized.

"I- I fell," Carol mumbled out.

"No, your husband hit you," she stated. Carol was shocked. It wasn't that she thought the woman had any special power to come to that conclusion. It was just that the only people that ever contradicted her lie were nurses at the hospital and police officers wanting her to press charges against him. Never had an average person on the street called her on it.

"Come. I'm slow. I'll give you a free reading," the woman told her matter-of-factly as she grabbed Carol's hand. Carol wasn't sure why but she let the woman lead her into the little brick house.

The place was all decked out with hanging tapestries depicting pretty nature scenes and candles burning everywhere. There was a sweet scent of incense in the air. There was a low table in the center of the room with large fluffy pillows surrounding it. It was just how she imagined a place like this would be for getting a psychic reading.

The woman motioned for her to sit on a large purple pillow while she went to the other side of the table, sitting on a blue pillow. From seemingly nowhere, a deck of tarot cards appeared in her hands.

"I'm Madam Rena," she introduced herself. An eyebrow went up, looking directly at her.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Carol," she stuttered a little as she introduced herself.

"Carol," she repeated. "Good. Let's get started," Rena said as she laid out some cards on the table. She studied them then spoke. "You've hard a difficult life, Carol. It appears that your parents were not very loving towards you, much more loving towards a sibling of yours. They passed away without giving you any kind of satisfaction in your relationship with them."

Carol frowned. That was actually all true. Her parents much preferred her older sister over her. They never failed to show her that and her sister would rub it in constantly that she was the favorite as they grew up. When her father died of his heart attack and a few years later when her mom passed from pancreatic cancer, she had wanted to scream into their caskets. Why didn't they love her too? But she had kept quiet both times, afraid of making a scene at the funerals.

Yet, that was not something that couldn't be guessed.

Rena continued, "Your marriage was a plea for acceptance. You found a man who treated you like you were special initially, never realizing the monster he was hiding within."

That one was an easy assumption, Carol figured. All Rena had to do was look at her face to know her husband was a monster.

Rena moved to reading the next few cards. She stopped, her mouth turning down in a frown. "Here it is again," she said, almost to herself rather than to Carol.

Carol leaned forward, suddenly realizing she was very interested in what the woman was saying. "What?"

Rena looked up at Carol, like she had forgotten Carol was there for a moment. She smiled reassuringly at Carol. "It just this…" she searched for the right word, "event. I have been seeing it randomly come up over the last few years but recently I am seeing it with just about everyone. I spoke with one of my fellow readers and she has been seeing it too. This is something that is going to occur on a massive scale. Unfortunately, I am finding that most people's lines are not continuing after it."

Carol must have looked confused or concerned because Rena went on quickly. "Don't worry, it does not necessarily mean that there is going to be some disaster or anything. It might just be some event that causes many different possibilities to occur after it. That muddies the waters and we cannot see through them." She paused and then mumbled, "Of course disaster with massive death cannot be ruled out either."

Shaking her head, Rena continued on with the reading. Her eyebrows went up and she gasped, her eyes coming up to gaze intently at Carol. "Your line continues after the event! You are only the second person I have encountered to go on past it! The other was a very nice sheriff's deputy who had a reading done at a police officers' charity fair."

Carol chuckled a little to herself over the woman's astonishment. It was starting to get a little ridiculous now. Her, Carol? Survive some big disaster when almost everyone else doesn't? She was just a weak, unskilled housewife who husband beats her.

Rena did not seem to notice Carol's sudden doubt in her abilities. She just kept reading. "There will be a time of devastating pain after the event for you. It is very unclear what it is so don't jump to conclusions. Yet, you survive that pain as well." She glanced back up at Carol before turning back down. "You're stronger than you know."

Again, Carol had serious doubts about what this woman was talking about.

"This card here," Rena touched it and suddenly her whole body jerked. She stiffened and her head fell backwards, her eyes rolling up into her head.

"Madam Rena?" Carol asked worriedly.

The gypsy's head came back up, her eyes still closed but a slight smile on her lips. "I've been given a vision of your future. A powerful one." Her eyes opened and stared into Carol's eyes. She felt like the woman was staring right into her soul and it gave her a shiver.

"What did you see?" Carol whispered.

"Passion."

Carol frowned. "With my husband?"

"I don't know who he was. But I can give you this vision."

Carol's frown deepened. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not exactly sure the whole mechanism behind how I do it but it is part of my gift. It involves touch and relaxation. I will need something from you though. It takes a lot out of me to give a vision to someone. Most of my clients pay over $200 for my visions but how about you just give me $10," she looked pointedly at Carol.

Ah, there it was. The demand for money. Carol should have known. Yet, she was intrigued by the prospect of what the woman was saying. Passion in the future with a man who might not be her husband? It made her heart beat a little faster with excitement at the idea. Besides, what was another $10 when Ed was already going to be tanning her hide for the cost of the unicorn cake?

Carol handed over the money, resolved to see where this went. Even if she saw nothing, the defiance against her husband was enough of a rush to be worth it.

Rena got up and went to a little tea pot in the corner. "I'm going to make you something to drink."

"Is it drugged?" Carol asked apprehensively.

Rena laughed heartily. "Why does everyone assume that? No, it's chamomile tea to relax you." She held up the box of generic tea bags.

Carol drank the hot, sweet liquid and felt herself relaxing. Rena drank some as well then settled back on her blue pillow across the table.

"Some things to be aware of since this is your first vision. It will be much more vivid for you than what I saw. I only get flashed of what is going on because I am outside of it. For you, it will be real because it is happening it you. Although it is you in the future so that version of you will be in control. You will just be observing the events, unable to change anything. If there is anything that happens that you don't like or is frightening, you just have to force yourself out to get back here. It will be somewhat instinctual. Do you understand?"

Carol nodded, not really expecting to see anything but making note of her words just in case.

Rena drew a deep breath. "Close your eyes and give me your hands." Carol complied and brought her hands up on the table. She felt Rena's soft hands enclose around hers. Rena hummed a monotone sound and Carol felt very silly for a moment.

Suddenly it hit her, a wave of force. She felt her whole body tense up and then her vision went black. When she came to a moment later, she was very disoriented. Everything was just a swirl of colors. Then it slowly coalesced into distinct forms. She saw that she was at a sink, washing her hands. She tried to turn her head to get a better look at her surroundings but her head didn't move.

Remembering Rena's words about her future self being in control helped to dispel a little of the initial fear of feeling trapped in her own body. It was the oddest experience. She was like a passenger inside herself. She could see normally, feel the cool water as it ran down her fingers, hear the dripping from a shower over her shoulder. However, it wasn't actually her. It was like the most vivid movie experience ever.

From what she could actually see from her vantage point, she was standing at a sink in some kind of institutional bathroom. There were other sinks next to the one she was at and possibly bathroom stalls next to those. Behind her, she could see in the mirror a large open area of showers.

Focusing on her hands being washed in the sink, she was appalled to see that they appeared to be covered with blood! It was a very dark, clotted blood but the water ran red as it washed away. It covered most of her forearms, up to her elbows. It looked like a lot of it had come off already and she was almost finished with the mess higher up.

What possibly circumstance would she have found herself with blood up to her elbows and then almost casually be washing it off? She sensed no anxiety from herself so had this become a normal occurrence?

"Hey," she heard a deep male voice quietly say behind her.

She turned her head around, glancing behind her shoulder at the man who was standing in the doorway. "Hey," she heard herself say, a small smile coming to her lips.

This man was definitely not her husband. He was handsome in a very rugged kind of way, with overgrown brown hair and some scruff on his face. His amazing blue eyes were piercing as he looked at her. Then she felt herself turn back to the sink, to washing off the blood, and she was disappointed not to be able to keep watching the man.

He came into the bathroom and leaned on the sink next to hers. "Heard you had a run-in with some walkers while I was out huntin'," he remarked.

She felt her smile get bigger with his comment as she tried to figure out what a walker was.

"Yeah," she said.

"So you were out in the yard with the doc, lil Greene and lil Asskicker when it happened? That's what Carl said," he prompted her, obviously wanting to hear her tell the story.

"It was a group of about seven of them. Got through the side fence. Maggie and Glenn were on watch but it was on the other side of their viewpoint."

"Maggie and Glenn on watch, huh? Why am I not surprised they didn't see nothing? I doubt any real watchin' gets done when those two are together," he smirked.

Carol heard herself giggle a little. Even though she didn't know who Maggie and Glenn were, she had a feeling she knew exactly what they meant. Hearing them talk about fences and people on watch along with the blood on her hands, her mind flashed back to Rena's words about the 'event' where most people's lines ended.

"Oh, to be so young and in love," Carol said wispily. Then she got back to the story. "Beth was holding the baby when they came out of nowhere. Herschel actually took out one of them himself. Knocked it down to the ground and stamped its face with his crutch. I was impressed. Michonne came running when she heard Beth yelling and she sliced up the last two with her sword."

Now Carol really wished she knew what a walker was.

"Where were Rick and Carl?"

"Working on that generator, trying to get it running with the water heater so we can have some hot water," Carol said.

"So that left four for you?" he worked out the numbers.

"Yep," she said, her eyes going back to her arms. All of the blood was gone, just a little splatter left on her shirt.

"You took down the majority of them," he said. His hands reached over and took her still-dripping wet ones in his. He peered down at them, turning them over. "No bites or scratches?"

"Of course not. You know I would tell you if there were," she said, not taking her hands away from his. He felt so warm after her skin had been under the cold water.

His piercing blue eyes came up to meet hers. "I'm proud of you."

Carol could feel her smile brighten, encompass her whole face. Hers eyes slipped down shyly to the floor at his compliment. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had been proud of her for doing anything. And this man's pride in her seemed to be so important.

Without knowing it was coming, he kissed her. If she had been in control, she would have jumped away from him at the intimate contact. Yet, she was very glad she wasn't as her arms came up to wrap around his neck. The kiss was soft and gentle at first but then deepened. His tongue ran across her lips deliciously, asking for entrance and she granted it.

Carol got the distinct impression this was not the first time they had kissed. She didn't know him but she knew for herself that she would not be this confident with her movements if she were kissing a stranger. She wasn't even like this when she kissed her husband. Not that she'd kissed Ed for several years now.

His tongue dueled with hers and she could feel herself becoming aroused by him. The dull throbbing between her legs was something she hadn't felt in so long and it made her hungry for more with this man.

Suddenly he spun her around, pressing her back to the far wall. His body was crushed against hers and she could feel his tone muscles so well. His hand pushed under her shirt, which she noticed was a lot tighter than what she normally wore. Shivers ran through her body as his calloused hands pushed under her shirt, running across her smooth skin.

He broke this kiss, his lips going down to her neck, sucking the delicate skin there. His body pressed firmer into hers and she could feel his erection. She pondered how she, plain old Carol, could so arouse a man like him. The thought did not linger as she felt herself lift up one of her legs and wrap it around him. His hand clutched at her thigh, helping to hold it up against him.

His hardness was pressed directly at her center. Even through her clothes, she could feel every tiny movement of his hitting her in just the right spot. It sent sparks radiating out.

He stopped then, standing up and dropping her leg back down. Her hand clutched at his shirt. She felt such disappointment and rejection, thinking he was leaving her right then.

"Daryl," she heard herself pleading with him. Finally, a name!

He looked at her and she could see dark lust in his eyes. His voice was husky as he spoke, "Carol, we can't do this here. Somebody's gonna walk in on us."

She looked around the bathroom, felt herself nodding in agreement at his statement.

"We'll go to the other cell block. Nobody goes there since we lost Axel and Oscar," he said. He pulled his shirt down over the noticeable bulge in his pants as best he could and then he grabbed her hand, heading out the door. She followed behind him willingly. She certainly did not want this to end.

His mention of the cell block made her think they were in some kind of jail. How odd.

They had not gone far when a young Asian man came down the hallway. She noticed Daryl positioning himself behind her to hide the evidence of their recent activities. The young man didn't seem to notice. He had an anxious look on his face.

"You guys seen Maggie?" he asked, peeking down the hallway they'd just come from.

"Thought she was with you on watch," Daryl said to him. "You ask Rick or Carl?"

"Nah, Michonne took over watch duty and now I can't find her. I went down to the fences where Rick and Carl were fixing the hole but they hadn't seen her. Thought she might be in the bathroom."

Carol heard herself speak up, "No, she wasn't there. Did you check the yard? She may have been worried about her father and sister after the walker attack."

His face brightened up. "They had all gone back into the kitchen so she's probably with them. Thanks Carol! Great job killing all those walkers, by the way," he patted her shoulder as he spun back around and headed off. She felt even more elated at this other man's praise of her good work.

"See? Glenn would've totally caught us in there," Daryl grumbled as he took her hand and kept moving in the other direction from him.

Cellblock was definitely the right name for the large room he led her to. This was definitely a jail as confirmed by the barred cells lining one wall. They went up the stairs and into one of the cells at the far end. It didn't seem too bad with a pile of mattresses on the floor. While not her ideal setting for romance, she had a feeling that in the current situation, this was the best he could offer her. Considering how amazing she felt at the moment, she wasn't going to let the creepy décor ruin it.

He laid her down gently on the mattresses, his body resting on hers. His kisses resumed, lighter again until she pressed him more passionately. He moaned into her mouth as she felt her legs shift around his waist, pulling him directly into her.

"These clothes are getting in the way," she whispered into his ear. Wow, how could she have said something so brazen! But he was just smiling. Sitting up, he pulled off first his shirt and then hers. In a moment, her bra was off and was exposed to him.

His hot mouth went to her one breast, his hand cupping the other. She simultaneously felt his tongue massage one nipple while his thumb rolled the other. Oh, it felt incredible! The sensations caused the throbbing between her legs to intensify and her legs wrapped around his waist tightened involuntarily.

He chuckled at her reaction as he pulled away from her. She could feel herself panting, needing more of him. He was undoing his belt then his pants. Her hands flew down to her own pants and opened them, shoving them down her legs. Once his pants were off, he helped her with her shoes and her pants. His fingernails scrapped along her skin sensually as he hooked her underwear and pulled it down her legs.

Then he was on her again, settling his weight between her legs. His lips crushed into hers as he readied himself. She wanted him so bad, her heart pounding in her chest.

He pushed in to her and she could feel him filling her wonderfully. This was how it was supposed to be! With passion and want, not just waiting for it to be over!

He took a deep shuddering breath and she got the impression that he was trying to hold on for her. His body lifted a little and she wasn't sure what he was doing. Then his hand slipped between them and he felt him touch her right in her most sensitive spot.

She cried out, her hips bucking against him, feeling him shift inside of her. He just smiled at her, his finger rubbing more until she was whimpering with pleasure. She was certain he had done this before, knowing exactly what to do to turn her into just a pool of nerve endings.

He brought his hand out and braced himself over her. His hips began to thrust against her in that age-old rhythm. She reveled in all the feelings she had not felt in so long with this.

It wasn't long before his movement became choppy and she could feel her own muscles tightening. Her inner walls spasmed around him as she started screaming from the waves of ecstasy crashing through her body. She could feel him moaning against her neck as he reached his own climax.

She blacked out then.

When she opened her eyes again, she was sprawled out on the large purple pillow. She was back in Madam Rena's room, which was so disconcerting considering what had just been happening to her. Her chest heaved with large gulping breaths, trying to get herself under control.

"Sorry," she gasped out at the smirking Madam Rena.

"Take your time, sweetie. I told you it was a powerful vision," she remarked.

After a few minutes, Carol sat up and took a sip of her tea, which was now cool. Didn't matter, she needed it.

"So, was that your husband?"

Carol shook her head. "No way. I don't know who he was but he was amazing."

Rena smiled and then a serious look crossed her face. "I have to tell you that the vision will not last in your memory. You were headed to the bakery across the parking lot, right? By the time you reach their doors, you are not going to remember what you saw. All you are going to remember is the feeling of hope for passion in your future."

"Really? I won't remember? But it was so intense."

"I know but the mind has a very hard time retaining what has not happened yet."

Carol realized she was right, already beginning to forgot some of the details.

"Thank you so much for that. It was a true gift," Carol told her sincerely as she got off the floor and Rena guided her to the front door.

Watching Carol slip the sunglasses back on her bruised face, Rena said, " You deserved it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seven years later, Carol laid panting on top of Daryl in the cell block at the prison. All of the sudden, the memory of the psychic popped into her head. Her breath caught in her throat. This was it! This was the moment she had seen all those years ago. She understood everything Madam Rena had told her. The woman had been right about all of it. The rise of the walkers had been the 'event' that stopped most people's lines from continuing. The devastating pain had been the loss of Sophia but she had managed somehow to survive it. The reward had been finding Daryl and getting to be with him.

While this had not been their first time together, it had been the best. Both of them were now confident with each other. There was so much less of the awkwardness they'd initially experienced with intimacy. No wonder this had been the moment she'd seen in her vision.

Daryl shift, his hand running up her back. "Everything okay?"

"Absolutely perfect," she said back to him.

**The End**

Hope this wasn't too corny with the psychic thing! Let me know what you think. I am cool with constructive criticism but please no hating. It might make me cry. Now I go back to reading again!


End file.
